


Technicolor

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the soulmate AU where everything is black and white until you meet them and then goes black and white when they die and applied it to Malec. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicolor

I curl up on the couch, tucking my knees under my chin as the Chairman purrs softly beside me. As I reach out to scratch behind his ears, I still marvel at how colourful the world is. The red of Clary's hair. The amber of my eyes. The green walls of my loft today. The pink roses in Central Park. And most importantly-the blue of Alec's eyes. After all, it is down to him I see in colour. My soulmate.

I stare at the wall, letting my mind wander. I have been with many people before Alec, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, mundanes. But I knew they were never the one for me. I kept searching for that one person who would allow me to see how vibrant the world is. I stopped looking around two centuries in. Part of me believed that old legend was a lie, then I met Alec Lightwood.

He walked into that party and _everything_ changed. He appeared in my life unexpected and unplanned and I fell in love there and then, the minute he said 'We put the holy water in his gas tank.' And then he appeared on my doorstep after I saved him. And then we kissed. I must admit, he was a surprisingly good kisser-for a Lightwood.

That first date. I don't think I will ever forget it (and not just because I have pictures of it all over the loft).

_'I must say,' I had said 'you are not what I had expected, Alexander Lightwood.'_

_'What am I, then?' he had chuckled._

_'Well,' I smiled 'a sense of humour. Wit. Intelligence. A true gentleman.' I paused, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes._

_'What,' he laughed 'are you doing?'_

_'I want to see those pretty blue eyes of yours,' I answered, then froze. He looked at me, a smile playing on his lips._

_'You see in colour now?' I nodded._

_'After I met you.' To my surprise, he leaned over and kissed me._

_'Same.'_

Alec should be back by now. He went out with his sister, Jace and Clary on some demon business in the city. "Half an hour." He had said. It has been nearly an hour and a half. I look at the empty coffee mug on the table. I know I shouldn't worry- that Alec is capable and tough and can look after himself and he'll be OK. 

I clear the table and put on  _America's Next Top Model_ , which I had recorded, to try to distract myself.

Then the edges of my vision go grey. I rub my eyes, like there is something in them, but it creeps further along my vision. The walls fade to grey. I look down at my t-shirt-which was blue. It's black. I feel a lump in my throat and my hands shake. Colours are fading. That can only mean  one thing.

'Alec!' the scream tears out of me before I am able to stop it. My vision, my black and white vision, becomes blurred with tears. I grab my cell phone off the table and dial Jace's number, shakily. It rings for a while. There is no colour left in the world now.

'Magnus?' a female voice answers, shaky and tearful. Isabelle? No, too soft. Clary.

'Alec?' I ask, barely able to hold back the tears. When she doesn't answer, I hang up and collapse down, curling into a ball. I put my head on my knees and let out a loud sob. I keep crying for I don't know how long and I don't care how long.

A world without colour is better than a world without Alec.


End file.
